Broken Dreams
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: Ben's life becomes a night mare that he cant wake up from and only one person can help. Will he make it in time or will ben be stuck in a dream? BeVin Don't like dont read.
1. You and Me

**My first Bevin enjoy!**

Ben sat on his bed, his mind wandering around replaying the previouse conversations with his best friend and his cousin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_~"What do you want Tennyson!?"~_ Growled an annoyed keven leiven from the phone.  
_~"i just wanted to ask if you and gwen wanted to go to ... Mr. Smoothies."~_ Ben asked his voive desperate  
_~"Tennyson, im buisy, gwens buisy, STOP CALLING UNLESS ITS IMPORTANT!"~_ the angry keven shouted into the phone before hanging up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~Of~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ben held his phone up and was about to call his cousin when it suddenly went off. He answered it quickly.  
"Hello?" He asked eagerly. All he recieved was a static reply.

Then._~"Your Next~_" Rang out of the phone before the line went dead. Ben sat there, his eye's widened in shock and his mind racing. he tossed his phone across the room and quickly curled up under his bed.

Slowly ben crept out from under his bed when his phone began to light up with messages, slowly he picked the devise up and opened it. _~8 unread messages from gwen, 10 unread messages from keven, 4 missed calls from gwen and 2 missed calls from kevin.~_ Ben blinked at the screen. Each of the messages was from the day's before and the calls were from that morning.  
Just as ben closed his phone it rang again. He answered. _~"Hello?"~_ He asked cautiously._~"Im coming for you, your next, your speacial. Im WaTcHiNg YoU!"~_ the voice said and the the call ended. Messages began to pour into his phone all saying the same thing as the man. Quickly he called kevin.  
_~"Hello, Levin here."~_ Kevin answered. _~"Kevin! Hewontstophe'severywhere,watchingwaitingandDriving meinsane!"~_ a knock on bens bedroom door made ben grow quiet. "Im Waiting for you," The voice hissed through the door and ben panicked. He did the only thing he could think of in the short time between the voice and his door bbeing broken down. He Screamed bloody murder.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It split through the air and into the phone where kevin literaly cursed dropping his tools and as quickly as possible rushing to bens.  
_~"Benji, stay with me here, who is he?"~ ~"He's here."~_ was all that came in response before the line went dead. Ben's phone was crushed as the man ripped it from ben's hands. The tall cloaked man grabbed ben and took one hand and slashed at bens stomach. Blood sprayed out from the wound and ben hit the floor causing it all to spill out.  
"How bout a bath?" the man sneered and slashed at bens back tearing it open. He then proceeded to drag ben to the bathroom and toss him into the empty tub. The man then plugged the tub and turned the water on cold and left silently. A grin on his face and a happy mood.  
Ben lay in the cold water barely staying conscious as his blood mixed with the water making it turn completly red. slowly black and white dots crossed bens vision and he slipped into a deep sleep. His eye's open and glazed over.

When kevin and gwen arrived at bens they imeaditly ran inside ignoring the busted down doors and heading straight for bens room. What met them made kevin instantly follow the smeared and streaked blood on the floor all the way to the bathroom. He opened the door and froze.  
Bens head was on the side of the tub his arms hanging out to the sides and his eyes glazed and empty. The water int the tub was already spilling over the bloody red in contrast to the stark white room. kevin instantly rushed up to the tub turned the water off and pulled ben out of the ice cold water.  
Ben's skin was like ice and his wounds already stopped bleeding. "No." Kevin whispered and pulled bens body closer to his. "No!" ke said louder and gwen came in and gasped tears streaming down her face. "Ben...no."her voice was a hushed whisper. Kevin buried his face into ben's chestnut colored hair and inhaled.  
"k-k-kev-in?" a small hushed voice broke through the silence and startled gwen and kevin. "Im right here benji." Kevin whispered and ben's brow furrowed. "I-it's s-so c-cold..." He whispered and gwen came over instantly she quickly surrounded her cousin in mana and gently lifted him off kevin and into the air so they could asses the damage.  
"Oh ben." She whispered as she saw the slashes and cuts on bens back. Kevin grabbed the nearest towel and approached ben.

Ben's eyes snapped open and he shot out from under the bed and out of the house. He ran down the road and over to kevins and burst through the door and instantly latched onto kevin. Ben shook and shook his skin pale and clammy and his eyes frantic and terrifyed.  
"Woah benji!" Kevin said suprised and ben passed out as soon as his arms were around kevin. Kevin just blinked down at ben. "What happened?" Gwen asked and exited the living room to see a very confused kevin lift up an unconsius ben. "Don't know." Was all he said before he lay ben down on his couch.  
Ben slept through the whole night and was woke when gwen knocked on kevins door and kevin answered. "Is he still here?" she asked and kevin responded. "Yeah, i cant get him to wake up though." kevin said and ben heard the foot steps nearing him and shot off the couch and hid in the darkest corner of the room inbetween the couches.  
"Where'd he go!" kevin suddenly shouted and began to growl and curse until gwen 'shushed' him. Her face soon appeared over the couches arm and ben yelped and bolted from his spot over to a corner of the room where he curled up into a ball and shook, quietly whispering to himself.  
"Ben it's alright, what happened?" Gwen said and kneeled infront of the terifyed ben. He lifted his head from its place in his knees so his large doe eyes met gwens. "It was everywhere." He whispered quietly. his body shaking at the thought of the cloaked mans eyes.  
"What happened?" Kevin asked and squated next to ben. "Their coming, dead, dead red everywhere." Ben said shaking and clutching his head. "MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed and kevin grabbed him. "BENJI!" He yelled and ben looked up at kevin.  
"Your going to be okay." Kevin said and ben just nodded. Gwen smiled and ben crawled up to kevin and curled into him startling kevin.

**Please comment nicely on the first chapter...**


	2. He'sGot What?(UnFinished)

**Hey! guess who's back with a new chapter update! I'm happy to see my first BeVin story is liked so much, so i'm going to update every time i get 5 more reviews! I also decided that there will be a poll on what to make this. a True BeVin yaoi, or a Brotherly BeVin the poll will be in my profile. I also think Ben looks at Kevin more as an older brother than anything else. Hope you enjoy now... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Ben! do you feel okay? You look rather, pale..." Gwen asked as they sat at Mr. Smoothie.

"I'm fine, i just didn't get much sleep last night." Ben replied giving Gwen a small smile. She raised an eye brow but didn't question further.

"Where's Kevin, he should be here by now..." Gwen growled and looked at her watch.

"Its already Four-Thirty. I swear if he ditches us again ill kill him." She said and sipped on her strawberry smoothie. Ben looked up and pointed.

"There he is." Gwen let out a soft sigh of relief and smiled at Kevin as he got out of the car.

"So, what's up?" Kevin said looking between the creepy glare and smile Gwen was giving him and the half-dead, half-vegetable look Ben was giving him.

"You look like crap." He pointed out to Ben who frowned further. Gwen gave a dry chuckle.

"We've got a mission out of the galaxy." She stated. Kevin frowned, Gwen got out a stack of papers, and Ben slammed his forehead into the table. Kevin and Gwen looked to Ben, whose face was still on the table, and tried to hold back the small fits of giggling that would most likely offend said person.

"Reports say that there's been a dispute between two royal families on who gets the open territory in between the two. Our job is to help them settle it." Gwen stated and looked to Kevin who nodded then to Ben, who had began to sip his smoothie.

"Great, more arguing." Ben groaned and stood. "If were going to get there we might as well start now." Kevin said and Gwen shrugged. Ben looked up as the two got out of the car. "What happened?" Ben asked and Gwen turned and glared at Ben. "What?" Ben asked and Kevin turned to Ben and grabbed him. "Who are you?" Ben asked looking up at Kevin with a gaze that said 'where am i? Who are you? and what is going on!?'. "Ben do you feel alright?" Gwen asked suddenly concerned. Ben looked up and smile. "Why wouldn't i be? Kevin what are you doing?" Ben asked looking up to meet the frozen gaze of his friend.

"Ben, what just happened." Kevin asked letting Ben go. Ben shrugged. "Forgot everything for a second." Ben said and turned and walked tow of Mr. Smoothie. Ben smiled and ordered a large smoothie and waited while Gwen and Kevin talked about what just happened. Ben walked up to Gwen and Kevin and handed them both a smoothie.

Just as Ben went to take a drink from his smoothie a large sharp pain shot through his temples which caused him to drop his smoothie and grab his head and collapse to the ground. "Were going to the hospital." Kevin stated and picked Ben up. Gwen climbed in back of Kevin's car and Kevin placed Ben in the passenger seat.

* * *

_**Also known as congophilic angiopathy, cerebral amyloid angiopathy (CAA) is a neurological condition in which proteins called amyloid build up on the walls of the blood vessels of the central nervous system. The cause of CAA is unknown. People with this condition have deposits of amyloid protein in the walls of the brain arteries, and not any other part of the body. CAA can cause bleeding into the brain, that result in drowsiness, headache, speech and sensational changes. Other symptojui 89kk cms include Episodes of confusion, persistent headaches, dementia and seizures. There is no known effective treatment for CAA, which can be done only to relieve the symptoms.**_


End file.
